


anchor point

by rozegold



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff, Is Therapeutic Cock Warming A Thing? Because If Not It Is Now, Mood Swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozegold/pseuds/rozegold
Summary: Percy's mood swings are a fundamental part of who he is - that doesn't mean that he's got to like them, or that Vex has to sit back quietly and let him suffer alone.





	anchor point

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of thoughts about percy's mood swings and of how vex keeps him from drifting away, so obviously the best way to explore that is through smut LOL

Percy is in a mood.

These moods come and go, sometimes erratically or sometimes even like they’re on a schedule. They render him unpredictable and twitchy and make it hard to focus on anything, even if he tries to sit down in a room by himself, eliminating all distractions. The problem is, more often than not, his own brain is the distraction.

So he sits in bed instead, staring at the wall opposite it. What’s the point, then? If he can’t focus on anything, if his mind is too adrift. He stares at the wooden cutout of a bear that hangs there and that just makes him feel worse because he can’t even make something as simple as that right now.

Vex - clever, sweet, caring Vex - eventually comes to him, crawls up onto the bed beside him after she comes in and out of the room twice and he’s still just staring at the wall. She curls a hand around the back of his neck.

“My heart?” Vex asks, and Percy’s entire body tenses with guilt. She only uses that one on him if it’s serious, if she’s really concerned.

“Sorry,” he offers weakly, because he’s not sure what else to say. He reaches up to cup her cheek. “It’s just - it’s just one of those moods, dear.”

Her dark eyes look him over, recognition in her face. She knows about his mood swings, obviously, knows about them better than anybody.

Suddenly Vex licks her lips and says, slowly, “I have a thought. I don’t know if it will help at all, but perhaps it will… ground you? Even for a little bit?”

He raises an eyebrow. Her thoughts are always fascinating, so who is he to turn one down - at least hearing one, anyways.

She leans in close and tells him her thought real quietly, like it’s a secret - as if they aren’t the only ones in the house. When he hears her he flushes red and leans back to look at her, eyes wide. Now, Percy has done a lot of things with Vex since they stopped their little dance and got together. This is certainly not the worst thing, nor the filthiest. In fact, he finds it almost… gentle? At least, compared to a lot of things. But it’s startling to him, if only because it’s not something he’s ever thought of.

He’s intrigued, to say the least.

She leads him down to the library, hand in hand, and even like this - tethered to her - he can feel himself drifting, the edges of his mind fogging over in a way that’s almost agitating because it’s so uncomfortable. But their point of contact helps, tying him down to reality, to her, anchoring him with her touch.

(And he’s never really been fond of calling her his anchor, because why would he call her something that weighs things down? But with his mind adrift like this it’s hard not to appreciate the way she pulls him back in, the accuracy of the term.)

“Pick out a book,” she says, getting up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly before releasing the hand that she’s been holding.

He doesn’t need to think on what book he wants long. Since building her house, he’s slowly been moving his favorite books down to her library. He finds where he stashed a few in particular - next to the growing number of Tary’s books - and plucks the first one in the series off the shelf, turning back to her.

She’s sitting on the arm of their favorite chair now, smiling softly at him. She crooks a finger at him and says, “Come here, darling.”

She helps him pull his trousers and underthings off and step out of them, leaving his shirt. She guides him back into the chair, pressing a kiss against his lips before she draws back. She strips down, leaving her own shirt on too, although on second thought she pops open a few buttons and manages to get her breastband off.

She smiles at him then, discarding it off to the side. “Comfort, right?”

He snorts, making note of where she tossed it so they don’t forget about it and leave a guest to find it.

Vex crawls onto his lap then, wrapping a hand around his length. He’s already half-hard just from the idea of what they’re about to do, but Vex gives him a few firm strokes until she’s happy with him before she turns around so her back is to him, hoisting herself up so she can rub the head of him through her slick folds. She is gloriously wet already, even without any attention, and he can’t help but feel a bit better that he wasn’t the only one half there already before they even start.

Seemingly satisfied, she presses him into her slowly, her breath hitching as she lowers herself onto him. He moans at the slow stretch of her, his hands tightening on the armrests as he finally bottoms out, buried in her to the hilt.

It’s hard at first to shake his impulse to roll his hips, grind into her, to snake a hand around her and dip it down where their bodies meet and rub circles around her clit until she’s shaking on top of him. His first instinct is always to please her, to make her come first, so he has to fight back against those instincts.

She must feel him twitching, and it helps when she reaches back and puts a hand on his cheek and rubs her thumb against his jawline. Her voice is soothing as she speaks. “Calm down, Percy. Relax. Let me take care of you.”

So he swallows and forces himself to let go of the tension building in his body, because nothing is more compelling to him than an order from Vex.

She adjusts herself a bit, let’s herself find a more comfortable position on his cock, before she leans back against his chest.

He wraps his arms around her and relishes the press of her body against him, the weight of her in his lap, the stretch of her around him.

And it’s - well it’s funny, actually. Because here he is inside of her, but once he gets his instincts to shut up, the entire thing almost doesn’t feel sexual to him. It is, of course, because there’s no way it can’t be with what they’re doing, but the needy flame that burns in his stomach when they make love isn’t there, instead replaced by a tender warmth.

Vex reaches over and plucks the book he picked out up off the table next to them and opens it to the first page, adjusting herself in his lap so she’s more comfortable. She glances over her shoulder at him. “Is this okay?” she asks quietly. “Because I know you said you were curious, but if we’re here now and you’ve changed your mind that’s okay too.”

He shakes his head, tightening his arms around her. “I like this, I think.”

She arches back to press a kiss against his jawline. With that, she turns back to the book open in front of her and starts to read aloud.

Percy closes his eyes and leans his head back against the chair, losing himself in the softness of her voice as she reads his favorite book to him and her tight warmth around his cock.

She reads for a long time, although time is funny when they’re doing this. He can’t tell if they’ve been at it for twenty minutes or an hour - maybe two - but by the time Vex is on the last page, Percy’s nearly in a euphoric state, although their point of contact keeps him grounded, knocks all the uglier thoughts rattling around in his head away for just a while.

Vex sets the completed book down on the table, a content smile on her face. “My voice is a bit hoarse now after all that reading aloud.” She leans back to kiss his jaw again. “I hope it was good for you, darling.”

She starts to pull off his cock, seemingly content to end this here, and he instinctively tightens his arms around her and holds her in place, halfway off of him. He blushes and loosens his arms immediately, voice quiet and a little ashamed as he says, “Sorry.”

Vex looks over her shoulder at him with a thoughtful expression. Slowly, she settles back against his chest and guides his arms so they’re tight around her again, and as his cock is enveloped in her wet heat again he could almost sigh in relief. “You really like this, don’t you?” she asks softly, one hand settling on top of his.

After a moment he nods, a bit bashful. “I like being close to you. It… takes my mind off of other things.”

She laughs sweetly. “Well, this is just about as close as we can get, so I’m glad you’re happy.”

She squeezes down on him - just a bit - and he moans despite himself, burying his face in her neck.

Yes, he thinks as he presses a kiss against the damn minx’s neck, despite it all, he’s quite happy, isn’t he?


End file.
